


Fire

by burn_23



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Model Alex, Photographer Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_23/pseuds/burn_23
Summary: Aaron Burr never expected himself to fall in love with one of his models.Alexander Hamilton never expected to fall in love.Turns out, you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set schedule for updates just yet, but I wanted to throw this first chapter out there before my hands decide to do something else.  
> There will be alternating POV's, but most will be from Aaron, there are few from Alex.  
> I hope you guys stick with me, I'm really excited for this one!

**** It was odd, how one moment you’re life is completely normal. Then, when you least expect it, a meteor shoots it’s way out of the sky and knocks you on your feet.

 

That’s how Aaron Burr felt the day he met Alexander Hamilton. 

 

It wasn’t everyday Aaron decided to take on a spontaneous assignment, but Thomas Jefferson had pulled out last minute, complaining that he couldn’t work with Hamilton due to his attitude, and Washington said he had no one else to turn to. 

 

“Aaron, just this once please? I’ll even send Mulligan and Madison out to help with everything if that helps.”

 

He had heard the rumors about Alex more times than he would care to admit, most up and coming photographers wanted nothing to do with the young model. They would complain that he was too high maintenance, and had high demands when he arrived to the studio. There were a few times Aaron had read the blog Hamilton created, one that criticised the photographers he worked with. Sometimes good, and other times those photographers got dragged through the mud without a second thought. Aaron told himself it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He had always seemed to know how to take whatever was thrown at him with ease. So Aaron decided to take the risk of getting his name thrown in the dirt.

 

“I can’t do it tomorrow, I’ve got the shoot for NYT at Central Park starting at noon, but I’m able to do Thursday. We can start at two, and depending on what exactly you want it could be an all day thing.”

 

Aaron heard the large sigh of relief that his boss let out, and he couldn’t help but to smirk. Sometimes it was nice hearing the man who overpowered you become weak, as sick as it sounded . 

 

“Thank you, Aaron. I owe you one. Depending on how this goes it could map out the rest of your future here. Alex is becoming an icon in the modeling world, and one good word from him could open up hundreds of opportunities.”

 

Aaron released a steady breath before he nodded to himself, glancing up as his next model slipped into the room. 

 

“It’s no problem, really. Plus you didn’t give me much of a choice. You are the guy that gives me raises.”

He could hear Washington's full bellied laughter long after they had disconnected.  

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand why this guy needs so much water man. You’re taking his picture, not fucking camping with him.”

 

Aaron let out a quiet chuckle as he pulled his camera out of it’s case before letting his gaze settle on Hercules.

 

“Maybe he gets dehydrated easily? I don’t know Herc, why don’t you ask him yourself?”

 

“I think I’d rather keep my jobs, besides, I don’t feel like getting lectured by Wash when Alexander Hamilton himself puts me in his blog. He may be small, but he terrifies me.”

 

It was James Madison who let out a loud laugh from across the room as he pulled the curtains down. 

 

“What’s that saying? ‘Though she may be but little she is fierce’?”

 

Aaron tried to hide his smirk as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Can you guys not do this right now? I don’t need him sneaking in here and hearing you all.”

 

“Why Burr? Are you scared of gremlins?”

 

A low groan emitted itself from the man’s lips as he shoved Hercules shoulder to make his way past him.

 

“I swear to god-”

 

When the door of the studio swung open Aaron was blindsided by none other than Alexander Hamilton. It wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting the shorter man at any moment, but now that he was here in the flesh Aaron felt his heart plummet to his stomach. His eyes couldn’t seem to tear themselves away from the model, though the other man was completely oblivious. 

 

“I just don’t understand why they’re just now getting back to us, Angie. Do you realize how hard I’ve been working on that portfolio?”

 

The more intimidating of the two, Angelica Schuyler offered a sympathetic pat to the model's shoulder before turning her attention on the three other men in the room, her eyes landing on Aaron first as she directed her voice to Alex.

 

“Why don’t we address those issues some other time when we’re not around three total strangers.”

 

Alexander seemed to pop the bubble he was in. Large brown eyes took in the small crowd before him before his lips curled into a toothy grin, straight white teeth on full display. 

“You must be Aaron. Well, considering the fact that you’re the only one with a camera around his neck I would assume you are.”

 

Aaron shook his head quickly. “I am, and you must be Alexander. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

A flush painted it’s way onto the shorter man’s dark skin as they shook hands. 

 

“Then I’m sure it would sound normal if you heard me referred to as asshole constantly then?”

 

Aaron felt his eyes go wide as he heard James and Hercules laughing from across the room. Alexander had somehow managed to render Aaron speechless. That was something that didn’t happen often. He could feel his face growing warm, but luckily it went unnoticed. It wasn’t long after that James saddled up beside Aaron, holding a hand out politely. 

 

“I like you already. Sometimes Aaron here is a selective speaker. James Madison, you’re beauty team for the day. Hercules ran back to grab a few things from wardrobe for you. I figured since there’s barely a handful of us we can just use the side room instead of going all the way upstairs between takes. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

 

Alex gave the other man’s hand a firm shake before speaking up once more. 

 

“I don’t have an issue at all. Angelica is actually the one with the high demands. She may be the manager, but she’s the diva.”

 

Angelica let out a faint huff as her heels clicked against the tiled floor.

 

“It was one time, Hamilton.”

 

Aaron watched the two curiously before shaking his head, catching up with his own thoughts quickly. 

 

“James? Why don’t you and Alexander go ahead and start on dressing and everything? I need to finish closing the curtains, but I’ll be finished by the time you have him ready.”

 

James nodded quickly before grabbing Hamilton’s wrist, leading him to the door at the other side of the room. The studio they had booked today was a lot larger than it needed to be. He was only working with one model, and really didn’t need that much space to get what they needed, but then again, George Washington was the definition of go big or go home. 

 

“I can’t decide who dropped their jaw harder. I’d say you, but then Alexander was looking at you as if you were prey.”

 

Aaron let his eyes snap to Angelica, noting the soft yet visible smirk dancing on her lips. Aaron was never the one to flaunt his sexuality, and most women never seemed to understand that he was gay, but apparently he wasn’t fooling this Angelica. 

 

Pursing his lips momentarily he gave his shoulders a quick shrug.

 

“He’s a model, obviously he’s a little easier on the eyes than most people in this city.”

 

Angelica rolled her eyes as she dropped into one of the chairs they had set aside.

 

“Believe me, I’m pretty sure you’ve already won number one photographer on that blog of his, I don’t think he realized there was anyone else in the room when he saw you.”

 

Aaron was too busy trying to hide his grin as he drew the final curtain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: Every time I was typing Burr it would auto-correct to Butt.  
> Comments, kudos, criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
